Do svidaniya Dorogay Darien
by MoonChild9288
Summary: Good Bye For Now Dear Darien After a bad fight Serena is sent into a coma changing all of their lives for forever. Especially Darien. Can they go on? Whats to happen when she does wake up, if ever?
1. Chapter 1

Do svidaniya Dorogay Darien

(Good Bye for Now Dear Darien)

By Moonchild9288

Chapter One

Let Me Wake Up

Hey there guys! Moonchild here. I am finally uploading one of my Sailor Moon stories. Yeah me! I hope you enjoy. It's an idea sort of just came up with. Let me know!

"Oh my God." Serena whispered to herself in the bathroom. "Oh let me wake up. This isn't happening." She held in her hand a stick that held the truth in which she had been dreading. At seventeen, she was pregnant. She didn't think this could happen. Darien and she had always been so careful. She had noticed the drag in powers in battle and the nausea after every battle, that and she had skipped her period twice. She had skipped before, being a girl that was constantly physically active and stressed tends to skip. But when she skipped twice is when her attention was caught.

"This can not be happening, not now. One more year! Come on! This isn't fair Pluto! You could have warned me HUH!" she whispered harshly to the ceiling. She was referring to her senior year which was to start in one week. After graduation, she and Darien planned on getting married in the middle of July, in between both there birthdays. This pregnancy was a year early.

She carefully wrapped the stick in toilet paper so no one could see the truth that she now knew. She was a lot cleverer than she let on. She turned out the light and walked out of the bathroom that was a joined to her room and lay down on her bed and sighed. Thank God Luna wasn't here. She would have a fit!

"God Please let me wake up and this of been a dream!" she quietly prayed as she turned off the light and rolled over on her stomach, which she soon regretted. Her boobs ached at her badly. She rolled over to her side and grumbled. "You have got to be kidding me, I find out I'm pregnant and you start hurting instantaneously!" She growled at her boobs. She then realised she was talking to her boobs and rolled her eyes. 'Great' she thought 'I'm going crazy already!' With that she closed her eyes and drifted off.

But the gods are not being kind to poor Serena tonight as an hour later her beeper and communicator went off to alert her of a youma that was no doubt in the park. She grumbled and grabbed the thing, tempted to throw it across the room as she had thought of doing numerous times in the past three years of sailor duty, and pressed the button to talk to one of the girls.

"I know, I know youma in the park I'm on my way." She sleepily replied into the much hated device.

"Close Moon, but we are actually going to Lovers Lane. Nothing like a little shake up now and then. Maybe I'll save myself a cute guy with a dead girlfriend." Mina giggled into the communicator. She was far too perky for two in the morning. She obviously hadn't been to bed yet.

"Are you shittin' me! That's all the way across town for me! That's it I am stealing Batman's Bat-mobile! Alright give me five. I got to sneak my bike out of the back yard and then wheel it a good mile away before I can start it. Otherwise my dad it'll hear it and flip. Catch you in a few. Moon Out."

Serena set down the device and grabbed her brooch and expertly walked down the stairs silently. When she mentioned her bike, she had been referring to her precious Honda Motorcycle. Darien and Amara had taught her how to ride when cars proved to be too expensive for her family. She was actually really good and often went with Amara to races and competitions. She had even beaten Amara and won a few. Serena opened up the side gate that she parked her bike behind and started to wheel her bike out of her backyard. Once safely down the street and out of her neighborhood, Serena got on her bike and started it up. The purring of the engine did wonders to calm her frayed nerves. She knew tonight wouldn't be pretty. Battles were becoming increasingly harder for her with the "added package" she called the unborn child growing inside of her. "A.P" seemed to be draining her energy.

Once she was on the freeway and going a "safe" hundred she decided since no one was around it safe to transform. It took another 120 seconds for her to reach the battle and it was heavily going on. It looked like it was harder than usual. The thing was absolutely huge. She decided to make her entrance in style and ride her bike up a ramp and flip it, letting go off it and letting it crash into the youma that was currently torturing her friends. It connected beautifully and Sailor Moon landed gracefully on two feet, tearing off her helmet, letting her beautiful hair cascade down and blows freely in the breeze.

"Let's go dirt-bag. You woke me up on a bad night." She yelled at the thing. "I am Sailor Moon champion of Love and Justice and in the name of the moon I will punish you." She could hear a faint cheer from the teens still hiding in their cars that had previously held their late night activities.

"Get umm Sailor Moon. I'm way past my curfew!" One yelled at her. 'Yeah, well, so am I' she though sarcastically to herself. The scouts had all cheered for her when she showed up and she could have sworn she heard Mars yelling at her while mid flip. Something like 'What are you doing' and then calling her stupid. 'Yeah and that's why you're the one almost dead leaning against a tree and I'm standing her humorously watching that thing trying to get my bike off of it yeah, I'm the dumb one.'

"Oh come on I picked that bike off of myself quicker than you are right now and I'm only 110 pounds. Your like 510." It then threw the bike right over her head and off the cliff causing an explosion.

"You Son of a Bitch. I'm going to kill you!" She screamed at the thing. Now that it was blown up Amy couldn't fix it, now she had no bike. She was going to lose her life as she new it to a baby and she lost the one thing she was good at doing the one thing she hated more than taking a test, getting up in the middle of the night.

She charged at the creature and the engaged in an actual battle of combat. Serena had finally let some of her skills begin to show. Punches and kicks were being thrown and Serena was doing flips to avoid getting hit. The monster was at least eight foot compared to her 5'2 framed that she had finally reached. They continued like that for five minutes with the scouts and Tuxedo Mask watching from the side lines. They were finally getting their strength back. She finally had the thing up against a tree and was about to use her attack when she felt a wave of energy leave her. The baby had taken at least half her power. It was as if it was trying to kill her. The thing took the opportunity and tackle Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" They yelled. The monster hadn't anticipated the fact that the edge to the cliff was only six feet behind her and the force sent them both flying back and over the edge. The sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask watched in horror as Sailor Moon fell at least fourteen stories. The youma and she separated mid fall and the monster exploded mere feet away from her upon impact. Sailor Moon was thrown another 500 yards out and haphazardly happen to fall next to the remain of the motorcycle.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. They started to make there way down the cliff and finally reached her. She had a pulse but barely.

"Darien she has to go to the hospital. We have to leave so it looks like she took the spill from her bike." Mercury said while choking on sobs. She new it very well possible her friend could die right there in front of them or worse alone while waiting for help. Tuxedo Mask thought the same thing. 'I'll leave when I hear the sirens" but the sirens were already in the distance and they had to get back to there houses so they could get the phone call that they knew they would get from Sam. He always called them when Serena was hurt. They had gone through this before but never this bad or serious. The girls tore themselves away and began to run. Darien took off his mask and kissed her forehead.

"Please God let me wake up. This is a dream." But he knew it wasn't. "I need you baby. I know I don't say it, but I do. Please baby." Darien could see the lights get closer. He replaced his mask and made himself leap away just before the paramedics arrived.

Well what did you think! I hope it was good. Can you guess where i'm going with this. Let me know if i should change the title to the story. It's russian. I always liked the was it sounded. Give me ideas so i don't get writers block! thanks! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Do svidaniya Dorogay Darien

Good Bye for now Dear Darien.

Chapter 2: Not waking up.

By: MoonChild9288

Hey fellow Moonies! I'm back with a second installment of Do svidaniya. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get that much feedback, but I don't hoard my stories to get my way like some do.

Thank you to the ones who did leave feedback.

And I really want to know, should I change the title?

On with the show

When the paramedics got to the female motorcyclist they were amazed she had a pulse. She had extensive head injuries and trauma, a broken neck, left arm and both her legs were broken in 5 places between the both of them, she had deep cuts and scrapes all over, some awesome road rash and skin burns, enormous bleeding and hemorrhaging, four broken ribs, a cracked pelvis, and a collapsed lung.

Yeah she had a pulse, but not much else.

"Someone's looking out for this one" the EMT stated to her partner. They just couldn't believe this tiny girl had survived the crash. She probably would live the night, one thought, but to have not been killed instantly was amazing.

"Got a wallet." One of the others said. "Serena Tsukino, seventeen. We got a family to call."

"Better do it quick. Miss Serena here is losing a lot of blood." First EMT stated as they loaded her onto a stretcher to race her Tokyo General.

"She's miscarrying!" she yelled to her partner who was behind them. It was pretty loud at the scene with two fires blazing and a ton of sirens up on the cliff.

"What!" he said when he got closer to the ambulance. He closed the doors and they were off.

"She's miscarrying, which is why she's hemorrhaging. She's losing a lot of blood. Pick up the pace Tony, this is bad."

"You got it Lindsey. Hold on Luke." The driver called Tony said while the EMT s now called Lindsey and Luke work furiously on Serena to get her to stabilize so she could be taken straight into surgery.

"Linz, she's not waking up from this one I think." Luke told her. She always got really emotional when the lost a kid.

"Well we're going to try." She stated stubbornly. Luke nodded his head and went back to work. He knew it would be a long night.

Darien was sitting on his bed waiting. He didn't want to wait but he knew he had. It was slow painful torture. He couldn't even feel Serena. That's what scared him. There was no pain no fear just nothing. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. But he wasn't waking up. He was about to go absolutely insane when the phone rang. He took a deep breathe did the best he could to sound tired and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he answered in his fake sleepy voice.

"Darien? It's Sam, Serena's brother. Darien I don't know how…. I mean its bad man, I don't even, oh my God dude." Sam tried to stutter. Darien held his head in his hand while his other held the phone to his ear. He already knew it was bad. He knew and he had to act surprised so as not to get him or the scouts in trouble or caught. It was killing him.

"Sam calm down, tell me what happened." He paused trying to be calm himself. "Where's Serena? Is it your parents?"

"NO! Dude its Serena, she snuck out and got in a motorcycle wreck, I mean its bad man! She's in the hospital. They don't know if she's going to make it. We're here but the bastards won't tell us anything." Darien took a quiet breathe 'I'm going to win an academy award for tonight man.' He thought to himself.

"Oh my God! I mean it's that bad? What was she doing out?" He asked finally letting his voice sound scared for the first time. He could finally start to let his panic show. It sort of helped in an odd way.

"I don't know. My dad thought maybe, 'cause she wreck going up the road to lovers lane that she was going up there to meet you. But you were sleeping."

"Yeah I've been home since I got off of work at eleven. I went straight to bed 'cause I was so exhausted. Do you know anything?" he asked grasping at straws.

"No the doctors said they would come out and talk to us when they got out of surgery with her. She's been in there since she got here.

"I'm on my way" he stated. He couldn't wait anymore. He couldn't chit-chat any longer; the love of his life was fighting for hers. He had to get closer, to try to reach her through there bond.

"Thanks Darien, hey don't worry about calling the girls this time, I got it, I remembered my cell phone this time." he kind of chuckled. Darien knew he was scared and was trying not to show it. Since Sam turned fourteen, he and Serena had grown really close. Suddenly they seemed to have something to share. Their parents just couldn't figure it out.

"Alright I'll be there before you know it. Tell your dad she wasn't meeting me so he doesn't pummel me the minute I walk through the door, will yah?" he said trying to keep it light for the boy that his love care for so much now.

"Will do, Bro." Sam replied. He had started to call him that a year ago. He suddenly just knew they would get married and Darien would be his Brother-in-law.

With that Darien hung up the phone and ran out the door, with only his keys, wallet and cell phone. Darien was glad he didn't have to waste anymore time calling the girls. He knew they were worried too but he really wanted to get to her. Darien climbed into his car and drove off, proceeding to go as fast as Serena had gone on her bike only two hours before.

The sun was coming up over Mt. Fuji as a doctor walked out into the waiting room to see seven young women, one young girl and boy, and older couple all sleeping. The only one awake to greet him was a young man with dark hair that looked as if his whole world was crumbling around him.

He looked up and saw the doctor come in. He stood up quickly but as quietly as he could and walked over to the doctor to speak with him. He wanted to know before everyone else. If the worse had happened he didn't want to be around to see the horror that would unfold. He wanted to be alone to lick his wounds. The doctor stepped forward to shake his hand and was about t speak when Darien put a finger to his lips to silence him and walked with him out of the room. He closed the door and turned his attention the forty-something man before his that wore clean scrubs. Thank God.

"How….um…. how is she?" He managed to stutter out.

"Are you related? I can't reveal information to non-fam-…"

"She's my fiancée. Please tell me, is she okay? Is she alive?" Darien asked pleading with the man that held his fate. He finally couldn't hold it back any longer and had tears streaming down his face. This was a man who seldom cried and the doctor could see that. He sighed and began.

"She's alive……. But it's not good"

Cliffhanger. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aren't I Evil!

So how was it? Did you like it? I need idea's folks. Help me out here. What should I do with this? I know where I'm going with Serena's medical stuff, but what's going to happen to the remaining members while she's in the hospital? Any comments, suggestions, flame and advice is welcome.

Thank you for taking time to read my story. Do svidaniya! Ja ne. Bye for now.


End file.
